


Tacit

by Redlair



Series: Exclusive Relations [1]
Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Avoidance, Awkward Tension, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Confusion, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Hyungwon comes back. Minhyuk thinks those months were enough to move on. Clearly, it wasn't. But he supposes, it's for the better.





	Tacit

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I needed some kind of slight!angst. Not an angst end. Also, I still don't even know if they're flirting or not despite me writing it. Lmao.

Hyungwon comes in on Tuesdays. He stays enough for the bare order in the bakery before he heads out. It’s a small chocolate tiramisu cake that he orders.

He doesn’t come the day after or even weeks after. But he drops by on the occasion, and it’s only that rare day that he does pop in on a Saturday. Minhyuk’s working that day, and he supposes it’s just a matter of cause and effect- Impulses of going where one pleases.

 

Perhaps Minhyuk shouldn’t have assumed anything. That would be the best thing he should have done. Because perhaps, Hyungwon was taken, in a relationship or simply because the other was always busy. It would be true. 

But then if that was so, he can’t explain why before Hyungwon used to come in so frequently. Not daily, but weekly enough for Minhyuk to know that Hyungwon had preferences for dark chocolate tasting sweets than those of other strawberries and other sweets. Or why had it been, that Hyungwon had even struck a conversation with him, and at some point, even asked for his number, which Minhyuk did give.

It was a casual thing. A possible developing relationship between the two when Hyungwon would alert Minhyuk when he would come in and asked him to prepare in advance the types of pastries, cakes and foods he would like. They would share descriptions of their days, exchanged jokes and memes and it was all good. But they never got around to seeing each other more than that out of the bakery setting.

After all, Hyungwon was always busy at the office and Minhyuk was this part-time who was working at a bakery. It was perhaps just a coincidence that they got along well, and the only reason to converse. Minhyuk would reason that when the other stopped dropping by, perhaps the other was caught up with work or found someone important to spend time with. Or even, found a different bakery with better food. They spoke almost daily through messages but Minhyuk was of no importance.

 

 

So when Hyungwon does come in that day, it feels weird. As if seeing an old friend after a long time, a moment to reconnect or as if seeing an ex. Minhyuk can’t decipher and Hyungwon had stopped messaging him since as well as telling him when he would stop by. There’s nothing really Minhyuk thinks that the other would like to have for availability in the bakery right now and he reckons that Hyungwon’s probably just going to walk out after a mere glance at the menu.

But Hyungwon doesn’t do that and because Minhyuk can’t guess what the other’s going to do, after all, they were just like acquaintances but perhaps a bit more, he can’t guess. Minhyuk pulls Kihyun from inside the kitchen and tells the other to replace him at the counter as he goes inside. There’s nothing he needs to see or do with interacting Hyungwon. He’s just too confused as to why the other had stopped messaging him after.

Kihyun had given him a confused look. It was the first time that Minhyuk would have refused to help a customer and especially someone that he was familiar with but nonetheless complies. True to Minhyuk’s expectations, Hyungwon does leave the bakery (just like any other customer). But he had made an order for a cappuccino that was not for take out, and now, Minhyuk, the bakery’s only barista when Changkyun wasn’t at work, would be the one to make espresso drinks.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t need to take a look to know where Hyungwon’s sitting. The other had chosen to sit by one of the corner’s where he had full glance of the window and the view outside while also being sheltered from a crowd and of any large rays of sunlight. Once he had finished making the Cappuccino, he placed it on a small saucer. You see, it’s a norm for baristas to bring the drink to customers in this specific coffee but Minhyuk really doesn’t want to do that right now. He nudges Kihyun but the other’s busy ringing out a purchase and Minhyuk thinks that he doesn’t mind waiting. As long as the coffee doesn’t turn cold but clearly, Kihyun seems to not care about his personal troubles, and he has to bring the coffee to Hyungwon himself.

 

With the coffee in hand, he walks carefully towards where Hyungwon’s sitting. The other seems to be occupied with his laptop open in front of him and is busily typing away.

_“A cappuccino.”_

Minhyuk places down the coffee gently and as swift as possible because he needs to leave. Kihyun had alerted him that another customer he requested for a Mocha and he’s about to walk back to his station when Hyungwon notices him and asks him to stop.

“ _Minhyuk, wait-”_ Hyungwon catches onto his wrist and Minhyuk doesn’t know why but he flinches. Hyungwon’s fingers are warm around his arm but Minhyuk thinks he’s turning cold and tense.

_“I-I’ve got coffee to make. Let’s talk next time, or later, okay? I'm busy. Right now.”_

Minhyuk sighs. It wasn’t like the other to even stay at the bakery and from the tone he had heard from the other’s voice, it sounded somewhat urgent and sad.

 

_“Okay. Let’s talk when you’re on your break.”_

 

Minhyuk walks away and he could feel the way the other’s gaze pierces through him. He doesn't need to ask to know that he feels the way the other seems to miss him. He had made more coffees, rang orders through, packed buns and pastries into brown bags and boxes before his break finally came. To be honest, he didn’t want to take it. He didn’t know what to do. The fact that Hyungwon was still waiting for him, despite it has been already an hour since their last short conversation and that he didn’t know what to expect from the other.

He changes out of his uniform as he was finished. Minhyuk takes his time as there was nothing to rush. At this point, he thinks that perhaps, he would have preferred it, if Hyungwon would be frustrated and just left, but Hyungwon was always so patient. 

Minhyuk makes himself an iced vanilla latte to drink as he goes to Hyungwon’s table. It’s unsettling, that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

 

_“So?”_

Hyungwon had already pulled away from his laptop and it seems like the other had already finished whatever task he had to do on the computer.

_“I wanted to see you.”_

_“Okay?” Minhyuk exhales._

The words have an impact because it knocks the rationale out of Minhyuk’s head and because he can’t speak right now, he opts to grabbing his drink to sip on it. Like how and what was MInhyuk supposed to expect from that? Those words did nothing much to explain why the other had been noticeably absent for months on end. Like, why was it that after seven months, did Hyungwon want to come speak to him? And for what?

_“I couldn’t come in for the past few months because work had gotten busy after my promotion. But also, I’ve been clearing some stuff out because I moved and I needed time to myself after I dated and then broke up.”_

Honestly, Minhyuk understands. But he thinks that he doesn’t need the explanation although he appreciates it. It clears things out, but he’s sure that Hyungwon has other friends to speak to because personal issues or emotions made him uncomfortable and he’s just here listening, nodding left and right to whatever Hyungwon’s saying. The other never needed to explain himself. Minhyuk would never ask for an explanation either.

_“Okay. So I guess, I won’t be seeing you often? Just like usual?”_

 

Minhyuk pauses. Perhaps his words had been too direct, but he does notice how Hyungwon eyes turn hard after his statement and Minhyuk didn’t mean to make the other angry or whatever, it’s just that, it’s been a norm since and Minhyuk thinks that he’s pretty much done with the lack of communication the other had been giving him.

_“No. I want us to talk again, Minhyuk. I’ve been missing you, and I’m just so sorry as to how things have been turned out.”_

Hyungwon reaches out to grab Minhyuk’s hand and Minhyuk hates himself for not being able to pull his hand away. It’s unfair how Hyungwon’s making him feel all sort of things and how accepting he is of the other. He closes his eyes because there's nothing else he knows to do. It's frustrating.

 

_“You can’t come and go as freely as you please into other’s people lives…and I’m just some kind of stranger you met at this random bakery! What are you implying?”_

  
It doesn’t really make sense though because there’s no limit that the other can’t. Who was Minhyuk to tell the other that Hyungwon couldn’t go away whenever the other wishes? It was out of any kind of boundary that Minhyuk could make. It’s also a defence mechanism the way he says hurtful words to the other but Hyungwon’s just sitting there like some kind of impenetrable wall.

_“I want to see you. I want to make time for you. Is that too much from me? I want to come by often just to see you whether it be daily or weekly.”_

It’s too endearing. The way Hyungwon’s eyes seem to shine with his clear brown orbs all emotional and rather Minhyuk, is simply boiling.

 

 _“Yes! It’s too much! Why are you suddenly doing all these things for me? Why do you need to see me?”_ Minhyuk flings Hyungwon’s hand away and there are tears dripping from his eyes and it’s too much. Too emotional for Minhyuk who had been trying to keeping his cool all this time when Hyungwon was gone.

 

.

In normal circumstances, there would be no way that Minhyuk would turn this emotional. But maybe it’s the fact that deep down, he’s always had these feelings for Hyungwon and maybe Hyungwon had them for him too. So now that Minhyuk’s confronting them head on, he wants to deny everything in reality. But Hyungwon’s not letting him do that at all. Hyungwon doesn’t reach out for him but he’s giving Minhyuk tissues and Minhyuk doesn’t want the tissues that the other’s giving him.

_“Stop it! Stop being so nice all of a sudden! I don’t know how to think of your actions. What are you doing? What are you trying to do with me?”_

It’s nothing. But everything. That’s what’s Hyungwon’s doing to him. But the longer it drags out, Minhyuk’s sniffles are all that remains and Hyungwon’s just looking at him with this soft smile on his face and Minhyuk wants to go home.

_“So, can I see you more often?”_

_“Who said I want to see you?”_

_“Well, I still do.”_

Minhyuk lets Hyungwon has the last word. He supposes that he will be okay. He would be okay. Especially if Hyungwon’s going to see him more often.

 

 _"Well, I'm going to go first."_ Minhyuk stands up and bites onto his straw. It's the last thing he could do to contain the grin that he's fighting off.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow."_ Hyungwon smiles as he packs his laptop away.

_"Bye."_


End file.
